Photoshoot
by xxSunshinexShowersxx
Summary: Sam is in L.A working a job, he is selected to pose with a female actress. Turns out to be Rachel. And they have to take some sexy photos together.


"Right, Sam, how are you feeling?" said his manager Linda

"I'm good," he lied, he was shitting himself, it was his first modelling job in L.A, he'd never felt so nervous in his life. New York was big enough, but L.A was where it was most important. He tried to bring back the Glee club in Ohio, but it didn't work, he wanted to do model, and L.A was the right place. He didn't tell anyone that he was there, he was hoping to just do this job and go back home to Tennessee, he missed his folks and his siblings were growing up. He needed to be there. Sam had no idea what he was gonna do in this shoot, was it going to be nude, fashion? He had no idea.

"You will be modelling with someone from New York, she's a Broadway star, doing a tour, and she's stopped in L.A to visit friends, so we brought her in," Linda said

"Okay, sure," he said, shaking

"Sam Evans, meet Rachel Berry," with that, a petite brunette looked at him like a deer in headlights

"SAM!" she screeched in excitement

"Rachel?" he said smiling, with that Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's neck so tightly that he nearly passed out.

"Miss Berry, your make up," her make up artist said,

"Oh, sorry, it's just, this is my friend Sam, we went to school together, and lived with each other for a while," she said excitedly

"Yeah, Rachel, you're in L.A?!" Sam said

"Yeah, visiting everyone here, you?" Rachel said

"I'm here for this job," he said

"Visiting Mercedes?" she asked, there was a pause and Sam shook his head.

"Miss Berry, Mr Evans, it's time," both of them walked to the white background

"Shirt off please," the photographer said, Sam unbuttoned his shirt, and Rachel gave him a little cheeky wolf whistle, which made Sam chuckle

"Right, Miss Berry, I would like you to place your hands on Sam's stomach," with that, Rachel blew on her hands

"I'll warm them up," she said, Sam blushing as Rachel placed her hands on his stomach. The hairs on Rachel arms raised as she touched his very attractive and very toned stomach. She hadn't even touched anyone this way since Finn died.

"Now, I want you place your lips next to him, almost as if you are about to kiss his neck," the photographer said. At this point Sam was wondering what the hell kind of photo shoot was it, but Rachel breathed slowly on his neck, immediately he felt his spine turn to jelly.

"Excellent, now Sam, I want you to look at her, as if you want her," the photographer, surprisingly that was easy.

"Now, I want you guys to nearly kiss," with that, Sam grabbed Rachel and their faces were close to each other

"Look at each other's lips, EXCELLENT! And that's a wrap," the photographer said, after a few seconds, Sam and Rachel separated, and both went their own way.

Rachel was in the green room, drinking some tea, there was a knock on the door

"Come in," she said, it was Sam

"Hey, you did amazing," he said

"You too, you're a natural," she said

"I could say the same for you, you could be a model,"

"Aw, thank you, but no. I mean, it's fun and all, but not as a job, plus too much photo shop,"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Come on, Sam, my nose isn't exactly magazine material,"

"So they're gonna photo-shop your nose?" he said

"They've done it before, no big deal," she said

"It is a huge deal, Rachel, you're beautiful and you don't need that," he said, there was a pause

"You called me beautiful," she said

"Well, you are," Sam said blushing "I actually think you're really hot," he continued under his breath. Rachel smiled, "I think you are hot, too," she said

"I kind of liked our photo-shoot together," he said, looking at her with lustful eyes

"I did too," she said. They both chuckled and blushed.

"Rachel?" he asked

"Yeah, Sam," she said, drawing closer to him

"Can I...um, kiss you?" he asked in a shy tone, Rachel's heartbeat just rose, and she passionately kissed Sam on the lips, their tongues battling each other. Deeply breathing, they separate.

"Wow," he whispered

"Yeah,"

"I take that as a yes?" he said, Rachel smiled and lightly punch him, before Sam kissed her softly on the lips.


End file.
